Fight, Blood, and Tears
by pervvyrara xiaomin
Summary: [Chap3 is UP! 1.9k] Dunia dulu terbagi menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian putih, dan satu lagi bagian kuning. Mereka menyebutnya 'Perak dan Emas' / Mereka seperti keturunan istimewa. Julukan mereka bervariasi. Kaiser. Itu julukan paling menakutkan yang pernah kudengar tentang mereka. / EXO-K vs EXO-M adventure Knight's! BL? Maybe. Just check it by yourself if not sure! review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**[– pervvyrara present –]**

**Fight, Blood and Tears**

**EXO**

**T**

**Warn! AU, Fantasi, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan-_-v**

.:. _Dunia dulu terbagi menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian putih, dan satu lagi bagian kuning. Mereka menyebutnya 'Perak dan Emas'. Hingga, seseorang mematikan sebuah kutukan kepada dunia yang terbagi dua, kini dunia menyatu kembali. Membawa kebencian abadi dari dua Knight's yang berbeda keyakinan dan perawakan. _.:.

|| ~F B T~ ||

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari begitu menghangatkan. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di sebuah taman yang –bisa dibilang– sangat luas. Banyak perawat kebun yang berlalu-lalang untuk membersihkan ini dan itu.

Disebuah kamar yang letaknya tak jauh dari kebun itu. Berdiri seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dan tinggi. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sebuah kota yang cukup ramai. Disanalah ia mengerjakan 'sesuatu' yang bisa dibilang cukup rahasia. Dan tentu saja ia tak sendirian. Masih ada rekan-rekannya yang berjumlah 5 orang. Itu hanya 'rekan', belum lagi anak buahnya yang sudah tak bisa dihitung dengan tangan.

"Tuan, sarapan sudah siap." Ucap seorang pelayan wanita berbaju serba hitam. Hanya sedikit yang berwarna lain –penutup kepala dan sarung tangan–. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Pelayan itupun membungkuk dan meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian. Nafasnya terhembus keluar melalui mulutnya yang dingin. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju ruang makan.

|| ~F B T~ ||

"Kita mendapat informasi baru." ucapan Lay barusan membuat keadaan ruang makan yang semula hening, kini kian menjadi lebih hening. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk tenang.

"Informasi apa?" tanya Kris. Dialah ketuanya. Berbadan tinggi dan penuh karisma. Tapi pada kenyataannya, bukan dia yang paling tua diantara mereka. Masih ada 2 orang yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari dia.

"FuryTale coorporation menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Bahkan mereka juga menghentikan pengiriman barang kepada kita." jelas Lay, yang lain masih terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Apanya yang bagaimana bisa Chen-_ah_?" tanya Lay, Chen memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menghentikan kegiatan-kegiatan itu?" semua orang mengangguk-angguk mendengar pertanyaan Chen.

"Karena mereka diincar oleh Windless Knight's." semua mata yang ada disana tiba-tiba saja merubah aura mereka menjadi gelap. Dari zaman dahulu, siapapun tahu bahwa Windless Knight's dan Darkness Knight's adalah musuh bebuyutan. Saling berperang satu sama lain. Memperebutkan sesuatu secara kasar.

Windless Knight's terdiri atas Junmyeon –sebagai ketua dan tertua–, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun. Keturunan mereka dikenal sebagai Winner.

Sedangkan Darkness Knight's terdiri atas Kris –sebagai ketua–, Xiumin –yang tertua –, Luhan, Lay, Chen, Tao. Keturunan mereka dikenal sebagai Blamers.

Para Knight's adalah makhluk immortal – ah, terlalu bagus. Mereka makhluk tua. Sangat tua. Bahkan umur tertua di Darkness Knight's adalah 10.059 tahun. Tapi wajahnya, seperti anak muda berumur 23 tahun.

"Apa yang mereka incar?" tanya Luhan, Lay hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Kalianpun tahu bahwa mereka vampir dengan penciuman yang cukup tajam." terang Lay. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Jadi?" tanya Tao.

"Jadi apa Tao-_ah_?" ucap Lay.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Ikut mengincar FuryTale?" Tao menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Jangan lakukan tindakan apapun… Melakukan tindakan gegabah sama saja menghancurkan kita sendiri." jelas Kris dingin. Gelas yang ia pegang, di goyangkannya. Membuat bunyi 'klak klak' yang menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Kita tunggu sampai mereka benar-benar bisa menangkap anak buah sekaligus pemilik FuryTale itu."

|| ~F B T~ ||

-Sehun PoV-

Humm.. pagi yang melelahkan, kenapa para lelaki tua itu selalu menyuruhku membersihkan kamarku sendiri. Jadi untuk apa banyak pembantu disini?! Gah~! Lebih baik juga aku bermain dengan pria sekarat itu daripada membersihkan ruangan ini.

"Sehun-_ah_." itu suara Junmyeon-_hyung_? Atau Kyungsoo-_hyung_? Yang jelas dia hyung-ku, karena aku paling muda diantara mereka hahaha.

"_Nde hyung_? Ada apa?" jawabku dengan malas.

"Sudah selesai membersihkan kamarnya?" aku sedikit terlonjak kebelakang. Dasar tua, bisanya mengagetkan saja. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol-_hyung_ sudah di depan pintu kamarku.

"Sudah. _Waeyo_?" ucapku sambil merebahkan diriku diatas kasur.

"Junmyeon-_hyung _ingin berbicara denganmu. Cepat kebawah." ucapnya lalu menghilang. Aku mendengus melihatnya. Apakah di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih menarik? Dunia benar-benar membosankan sekarang. "_Arrachi_." gumamku. Lalu ikut menghilang –lebih tepatnya berpindah tempat–.

-Junmyeon PoV-

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun-_ssi_? Kau… membuatnya sekarat?" ucapku dingin. Kutatap Sehun dengan tajam, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Mi..mianhanda hyung_. Aku tak tahu kalau dia adalah kunci kita untuk dapat masuk ke FuryTale coorporation."

"Kau…. Bodoh Sehun-_ssi_! Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mempermainkannya. Bukan untuk membuatnya sekarat! Apa kau tak mendengarkan kata-kata _hyung_-mu lagi Hun-_ssi_?!" amarahku benar-benar sudah dipuncak.

"Lagipula, tak ada yang bilang bahwa dia adalah kunci-nya! Jadi kubuat dia sekarat!" mataku yang semula merah. Kini menjadi hitam.

"Dengar Sehun-_ssi_. Buat dia sehat kembali. Dengan apapun caranya. Kalau tidak…. Kaulah yang akan kujadikan umpan untuk dapat masuk ke FuryTale coorporation." matanya membulat sempurna.

"_Chakkaman_.. hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat orang sehat kembali. Dan dia ada di–" sela Baekhyun.

"Darkness Knight's." sambungku.

"Baik…. _Hyung_, akan kulaksanakan." ucap Sehun, lalu segera menghilang entah kemana dan aku tidak peduli. Inilah kenapa kami sering kalah, karena Sehun yang tak suka mendengar kata-kata _hyung_-nya dengan seksama.

"Kalian…. Boleh pergi." ujarku.

"_Arrayo, hyung_." jawab mereka semua, lalu satu per satu menghilang.

|| ~F B T~ ||

"_Hyung_! Boleh aku bermain dengan 'barang' tak berguna itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cepat, Junmyeon hanya menggerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir lalat, kalau seperti itu, biasanya berarti diperbolehkan. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengambil 'barang' yang ia suka.

'Barang' yang dimaksud adalah wanita layanan untuk Windless Knight's. Tak puas, maka bayarannya nyawa. Menakutkan bukan? Tetapi begitulah zaman Windless Knight's dan Darkness Knight's selama berabad-abad.

Sebenarnya, Knight's itu ada banyak. Hanya saja yang paling ditakuti dan dihormati hanya Windless Knight's dan Darkness Knight's. Karena 'Yang terkuatlah yang menguasai'. Kenapa Windless Knight's dan Darkness Knight's tak bisa berdamai? Entahlah, mungkin itu sudah kodrat Tuhan dari pertama mereka mendirikan Knight's itu.

"_Hyung_~ ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan terengah-engah. Junmyeon hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kelompok itu, Soul Knight's, datang lagi dan mereka memintaku untuk memberitahumu kalau mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu." jelas Kyungsoo. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

-Kwan Dae Won (Soul Knight's Lead) PoV-

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon dingin. Aku mendengus.

"Kau tidak berubah Junmyeon, tetap dingin seperti biasa." ucapku dengan santai.

"Cepat katakan, ada perlu apa kau kemari Dae Won-_ssi_? Jangan berbasa-basi." selanya cepat. Huh, dasar tidak sabaran.

"Penawaran yang sama, tapi dengan jaminan yang berbeda." kusunggingkan senyum kemenanganku saat raut wajahnya seperti menimbang-nimbang pernyataanku tadi.

"Kau ingin menjamin dengan apa lagi? Sudah kami bilang, kami tidak perlu jasa kelompokmu untuk membantu kami mengalahkan Darkness Knight's. Apa kau tidak paham, huh?" dasar keras kepala, belum dijelaskan sudah menolak. Kau akan menyesal Tuan!

"Jaminan? Jaminan jika kalian kalah, maka kuserahkan semua kelompokku; terserah kalian ingin kalian apakan , sedangan jaminan jika kalian menang, izinkan kami bergabung dengan kelompok kalian. Bagaimana? Anda setuju, Tuan?" dia membuang ludahnya.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi, keturunan kalian tidak patut dibanggakan apalagi bergabung dengan kami." kugenggam tanganku erat-erat. Lelaki ini memang susah untuk diajak kompromi. Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari solusi yang bagus!

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau jaminannya seperti ini. Jika kalian kalah, maka tebas saja semua kelompokku. Tapi jika menang, berikan kami 1/2 dari semua kekayaan kalian. Bagaimana?" tawarku lagi. Ia berfikir. Aih~ ayolah, terima saja!

"1/4 maka aku akan setuju." ucapnya. Aku mendengus, dasar lelaki susah ditebak. Aku berfikir sebentar, lalu menyetujui tawarannya ini. Kami berjabat tangan, tanda ia juga menyetujuinya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menyerang Darkness Knight's?" tanyaku.

"Kalian diam saja, biar kami yang mengatur urusan itu. Dan kalian hanya tunggu tanggal mainnya. Ah, dan ingat, jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba mengingkari janjimu! Kalau tidak, kau dan kelompokmu akan ku tebas lebih dulu sebelum perang dimulai." ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku diruangan ini sendirian. Aku tersenyum, kita lihat saja Junmyeon. Kau tidak akan menyesal bekerja sama denganku. Hahaha!

|| ~F B T~ ||

-Tao PoV-

Pekerjaan yang menarik yang selalu dapat menghiburku. Yah, berkeliling kota dan mengontrol mereka sesukaku, asal tetap pada aturan Kris-_hyung_ tentu saja. Xiumin-_hyung_, Luhan-_hyung_ dan aku ditugaskan untuk mengontrol kota. Karena kami yang paling dipercayainya.

"Tao-_ah_! Kemarilah!" teriak Luhan-_hyung_. Aku menghampiri mereka yang berada disebuah toko kecil bertulisan 'Fakesyu Shop'. Aku menatap mereka bingung, Luhan menunjuk kesuatu barang.

Itu pedang.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dari pedang itu?" tanyaku.

"Lihat dengan teliti." ucap Luhan-_hyung_. Kuamati pedang itu dari dekat.

DEG.

Apa itu? Perasaan apa ini? Bahkan aku belum menyentuhnya, kekuatan dari pedang ini menguar begitu saja. Kucoba untuk memegangnya.

BZZT.

Di…dia… pedang ini… menolakku?

"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya, Tuan." aku terperanjat. Sesosok gadis datang begitu saja. Tidak, bukan sesosok. 2 gadis datang dari balik gorden yang warnanya sama dengan warna tembok toko ini.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Luhan_-hyung_.

"Kami tentu saja pemilik toko ini." ucapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara satunya terkesan dingin dan tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Kami memandang satu sama lain. Senyum gadis itu terkesan misterius sekaligus menawan.

Siapa mereka? Sejak kapan mereka ada disini? Kedatangan mereka berdua membuat kami semua tercengang karena barang-barang ajaib mereka. Salah satunya pedang itu, aura kekuatan pedang itu sangat terasa. Lambat laun aku berjalan kearah Luhan-_hyung_ dan lainnya. Aku tak kuat menahan aura itu terlalu lama. Rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan kulitku.

"Apa kalian Winner?" tanya Xiumin**-**_hyung_. Seakan pertanyaan tadi membuat suasana surga menjadi nereka.

"Tidak. Kami Foniko." ucap gadis yang terkesan dingin itu. Kami semua tersedak dan seakan tenggorokan kami kering.

Ku jelaskan sedikit tentang Foniko. Mereka adalah keturunan yang paling ditakuti oleh siapapun. Dan kudengar bahwa keturunan mereka sebagian besar mati terbunuh karena peperangan antara Windless Knight's dengan kelompok kami. Mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa apapun. Mereka seperti keturunan istimewa. Julukan mereka bervariasi. _Kaiser_. Itu julukan paling menakutkan yang pernah kudengar tentang mereka.

Gadis yang menjawab pertanyaan kami tersenyum mengejek. "Kalian Blamers?" tanya gadis itu. Xiumin-_hyung_ mengangguk pelan.

"_Hey Rara-chan, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau ingin membalasnya sekarang? Bukankah mereka juga ikut andil waktu itu?_" sial! Mereka menggunakan bahasa para Foniko. Bahasa yang paling susah untuk diterjemahkan.

"_Entahlah Mimi-chan, sepertinya bermain-main itu lebih baik daripada harus langsung membunuh mereka._"

"_Baiklah baiklah, jadi kita akan bermain-main dengan mereka dulu? Apa skenario-mu?_" gadis yang tadi mendekat kearah gadis satunya. Membisikkan yang aku-tidak-tahu apa maksudnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sama-sama berwajah datar. Kami –Xiumin-_hyung_, Luhan-_hyung_ dan aku– saling berpandangan. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Jung Minmi, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Mimi. Dan dia, panggil saja Rara." gadis itu berbicara dengan Rara sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami.

"Hmm kau pasti Tao? Kekuatan Time Control. Dan disebelah kanan mu, Xiumin, Forst dan air. Dan disebelah kiri mu Luhan, telekanesis atau dia bisa mengontrol barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya sekaligus dapat membaca pikiran.." tebak gadis yang mengaku bernama Mimi itu. Kami tertegun sejenak.

"Aku dan Mimi ingin membuat 'sedikit' penawaran diri. Bagaimana?" tanya Rara, sesudah ia kembali membisikan sesuatu yang tidak-ku-mengerti pada Mimi. Kami sedikit terlonjak mendengar itu. Apa maksudnya? 2 orang Foniko menawarkan diri? Hey-hey, mereka bercanda?

"Lebih baik kalian menemui Kris. Kami hanya rekan, bukan seseorang yang bisa menegaskan sesuatu dengan seenaknya." jawab Luhan-_hyung_. Mereka, ah bukan, Rara tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, jadi, dimana kami dapat bertemu dengan Kris?" tanya nya enteng. Kami saling berpandangan.

|| ~F B T~ ||

"_Nuguseo_, Luhan?" ck, sepertinya akan jadi perang dingin jika melihat reaksi Kris-_hyung_ saat pertama kali mengetahui ada 2 makhluk asing di istana Blamers. Semoga saja keputusan Luhan-_hyung_ tidak salah.

"Mereka Mimi dan Rara. Dan ehm.." Luhan-_hyung_ memotong kalimatnya, membuat Kris dan mereka –selain kami, mengerutkan alisnya. Tangan kanan Luhan-_hyung_ menggaruk tengkuknya yang kuyakini tidak gatal.

"Mereka.. ehm, Tao-_ah_, kau sajalah yang mengatakannya." ucap Luhan-_hyung_ yang diakhiri dengan telunjuknya yang tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah ku.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku,_hyung_?"

"Karena sepertinya kau yang dapat menjelaskannya. Ayolah~" Luhan-_hyung_ merajuk. Kali ini Kris-_hyung_ menatapku lekat. Gelagatku menjadi aneh karena tatapannya itu.

"Ah, uhm… Mereka, mereka–"

"Kami Foniko." Sela Rara cepat. Kami – aku, Luhan-_hyung _dan Xiumin-_hyung_– mulai terlihat gelisah. Kalian tahu? Hal yang membuat kami gelisah adalah pada zaman perebutan budak antara Darkness Knight's dengan Windless Knight's, berakhir dengan perang yang menewaskan banyak Foniko. Dan kami takut, sangat takut jikalau mereka datang untuk balas dendam. Dan kami makin gelisah lagi karena kami ceroboh membawa 2 orang pembalas dendam – jika bisa dibilang begitu – ke istana Blamers.

Kris-_hyung_ melempar tatapan tajamnya ke arah kami berempat. "Kenapa kalian sembarangan memasukkan dua orang asing ke istana Blamers?!" bentaknya. Disusul dengan suara pecahan gelas – yang mungkin – karena tegangnya pikiran Luhan-_hyung_. Dengan sigap tangan Xiumin-_hyung_ mencengkram lengan Luhan-_hyung_.

"Wow, Kris. Tenang. Kami yang meminta kemari." Sela Rara – lagi. Kali ini Kris-_hyung_ menatap sebal ke arah Rara. Sejenak ia mendengus sebagai tanda ia sedang mengatur emosinya.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kris-_hyung_.

-Author PoV-

Rara tersenyum. Sedangkan Minmi – atau Mimi – hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. _Anak ini gila__batin Mimi kesal. "Apa… kalian tahu FuryTale Coorporation?"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja kami tahu." Rara makin mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyum aneh yang sangat misterius.

"Nah! Di sini titik poinnya. Aku dan Mimi akan memberi kalian kunci untuk masuk ke dalam FuryTale Coorporation; itupun jika kalian ingin. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi ini menguntungkan kalian, bukan?"

"Memang apa untungnya jika kami dapat masuk?" tanya Lay. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah Rara. Rara berdecih.

"Kalian Blamers terbodoh yang pernah ku temui." Semua anggota Darkness Knight's mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mereka – sangaaaat – tersinggung dengan ucapan Rara barusan. Bodoh dia bilang?

"Bukankah kalian sudah tahu jika FuryTale Coorporation menghentikan pengiriman barang kepada kalian karena mereka di incar oleh Windless Knight's? Bodoh. Kuberi jalan mudah untuk masuk malah bingung seperti keledai yang tersesat." Kali ini Rara tersenyum mengejek. Mimi menarik pelan baju belakang Rara dengan kasar. Rara menoleh.

"_Apa?_"

"_Kau terlalu kasar, Rara-chan. Mereka terlihat kesal sekarang._" Ujar Mimi dengan mimik khawatir.

"_Kenapa kau jadi lebih perhatian terhadap sesuatu sekarang; selain padaku, huh? Pada kaum kita di underchain saja kau tidak pernah se-khawatir ini._" Rara mulai kehilangan nada normalnya. Ia sengit sekarang. Dan harusnya Mimi paham kenapa Rara seperti ini. Sangat paham karena hati mereka sama. Tapi tubuh dan sifat mereka berbeda.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rencanakan, _Kaiser-lady_?" suara Chen mengintrupsi perdebatan Rara dan Mimi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya ingin menawarkan beberapa kesempatan!" sungut Rara kesal.

"Ehm… Maksudku ini semua pasti tidak mungkin tidak ada imbalannya, aku benar bukan?" ulang Chen – lagi. Rara menatap ke arah Chen. _Oh, dia pintar rupanya__batin Rara.

"Perkiraanmu bagus juga." Rara menyunggingkan _smirk_nya.

"Kau benar. Ini semua ada imbalannya." Rara memotong ucapannya. Kris menatap gadis itu dengan tajam. Seperti was-was dengan apa yang menjadi imbalannya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada resiko-resiko yang menjatuhkan mereka.

"Ada 2 imbalan yang bisa kalian pilih. Pertama, setelah ini semua berakhir. Pilih 4 orang dari anggota mu, lalu serahkan pada kami; aku dan Mimi." Kris mendelik.

"Tidak ada protes sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku." Hardik Rara tajam.

"Kedua, jika kalian tidak menyerahkan 4 anggota kalian, aku dan Mimi sendiri yang akan memilih 4 diantara kalian. Bagaimana?" senyum mengerikan Rara terkembang kala wajah anggota Darkness Knight's mulai mengeras menahan amarah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami yang akan memenangkan perebutan kali ini?" tanya Chen geram. Apa-apaan itu? pilihannya juga tidak ada yang menguntungkan! Intinya juga mereka HARUS kehilangan 4 anggota mereka!

"Kalau itu, dengan kalian paksa pun, aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Ekspresi Rara kembali datar. Chen mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Gadis ini, kalau saja dia _bukan_ seorang Foniko, yakin saja Kris dan Chen akan melayangkan bogem dengan api yang menyala-nyala–untuk Kris– di tangan mereka ke wajah gadis itu.

"Kau seperti penyihir, gadis manis." Ujar Lay dengan sinis. Rara berdecih.

"Membual saja kalau tidak percaya. Ayo Mimi, urusan kita sudah selesai di sini. _Kita lanjutkan ke Knight's berikutnya_. Selamat tinggal!" Rara melemparkan sebuah koin perak bulat besar pada Kris, juga senyum setan ia sunggingkan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan anggota Darkness Knight's.

|| ~F B T~ ||

**a.n : Maafkan rara, ini kena remake lagi jadi EXO-K VS EXO-M. rara juga nggak tau bakal ada couple lain atau enggak selain LuMin di sini *ketawa* apa... disini ada yang punya saran tentang fic ini di lanjutannya yang masih-setengah-rara-kerjakan? *slap***

**well, Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Apa bisa dilanjut ke chap berikutnya?**

**If yes, mind to RnR? Just follow and favorite is okay, but honestly, I need your reviews too :)**

**Big regrats,**

**[|| pervvyrara ||]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight, Blood and Tears**

Chapter **Two**

**a.n : untuk pakaian Windless Knight's, kalian bisa membayangkan pakaian berompi tanpa lengan. Jika tidak mengerti, bisa buka link ini encrypted-tbn0 . gstatic images ?q= tbn:ANd9GcRMAFe8R VMQWEwQnJ0R iivze4U3b2pY5ayB _g_ 4ED2diAlC_5V gtg** (hapus (spasi)nya)

|| ~F B T~ ||

.:. _Dunia dulu terbagi menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian putih, dan satu lagi bagian kuning. Mereka menyebutnya 'Perak dan Emas'. Hingga, seseorang mematikan sebuah kutukan kepada dunia yang terbagi dua, kini dunia menyatu kembali. Membawa kebencian abadi dari dua Knight's yang berbeda keyakinan dan perawakan. _.:.

|| ~F B T~ ||

.:. _Ini cerita dari masa lalu. Dunia belum terbagi dua ketika cermin bukanlah hal yang menarik. Dewa menghukum dunia agar bercermin. Semua menurut, hanya dua kelompok yang membangkang, tidak menaati perintah Dewa. Ia marah, lalu melemparkan dua bola-bola _amaterasu_ dari tangan kanannya. Memporak-porandakan dua istana itu hanya dengan hitungan detik. Mereka merintih, mereka memohon ampun. Tapi Dewa sudah terlanjur terbakar amarah. Jadi Ia membagi bumi hingga menjadi seperti cermin. Saling menatap walau tak nyata. Saling berpandangan walau mereka yakin yang dipandang tidak ada. _.:.

|| ~F B T~ ||

Kedua gadis itu berjalan pada halaman kediaman Windless Knight's tanpa ragu. Mereka tidak peduli pada para penjaga yang akan menyerang mereka. Dalam sekali jentikan jari, dua bahkan tiga orang penjaga sudah terkapar di tanah.

Gadis berambut merah keunguan itu memainkan kakinya kesal saat gadis lain yang berambut coklat tua terus memaksakan gadis berambut merah keunguan itu untuk menuruti kemauannya.

"_Kau. Hanya kau. Ikuti skenarioku atau ini semua selesai!_" bentak gadis berambut coklat tua itu. Di sekeliling mereka para penjaga sudah bergumul, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka melaporkan masuknya para pembelot –begitu mereka menyebut kedua gadis itu– kepada para Windless Knight's, membuat gadis berambut coklat tua mendelik menyeramkan.

"_Tapi, aku tidak ingin, Rara. Ini sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu? Bukannya aku tidak ingin menyelesaikan ini. Tapi, aku, aku.._" gadis berambut merah keunguan itu kehilangan kata-katanya begitu gadis berambut coklat tua –Rara– menatapnya dengan sengit. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Tapi kali ini, manik mata kecilnya, berubah aura. Gadis berambut merah keunguan ini menyadarinya hingga ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Tidak usah membantah, Mi. Aku hanya ingin semua ini berawal lagi. Bebasnya kaum kita, apa kau tidak ingin?_" Rara menggeram dengan _tenang_, gadis itu memincingkan matanya pada gadis berambut merah keunguan. Para penjaga tidak ada yang berani maju, masih enggan melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka untuk lebih dekat pada Rara maupun gadis berambut merah keunguan. Antara karena bingung dengan _percakapan _Rara dengan si gadis lain, atau karena aura _aneh _yang tiba-tiba mereka rasakan sejak Rara mengubah manik mata kecilnya.

Rara menggelengkan kepala melihat gadis lainnya masih terdiam. "_Biarkan kali ini saja, ulu hatimu menjadi kejam. Jangan terlalu menghargai seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kesengsaraan. Aku tahu mereka hidup setelah kita, aku tahu kalau mereka jugalah yang menghancurkan kaum kita, hingga kaum kita hanya tinggal beberapa di underchain! Aku tahu itu!_" bentaknya kasar.

Si gadis berambut merah keunguan itu terdiam. "_Tapi, haruskah dengan cara ini?_" tanyanya pelan. Rara melipat tangan.

"_Kita sudah membahas soal ini, Mi._"

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda dengan pakaian bertulisan _LightWind_ pada bagian punggung di rompi merahnya, datang menginstrupsi percakapan antara kedua gadis itu. Bisa ditebak jika itu adalah Baekhyun, salah satu dari anggota Windless Knight's. Ia sudah berjaga-jaga membawa pedang yang dialiri oleh listrik berwarna hijau. Di belakangnya ada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang juga sudah berjaga-jaga dengan senjata masing-masing.

Rara menatap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih terlipat di dadanya. Manik matanya sudah kembali normal. Dengan senyum palsu kebanggaannya, Rara memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang.

"Hai! Namaku Rara sedangkan dia Mimi–

.

.

.

–Dan kami Foniko!"

|| ~F B T~ ||

Siapapun tidak dapat menolak pesona dari Rara ataupun Mimi. Bahkan anggota Windless Knight's sekalipun. Junmyeon melirik gadis berambut coklat tua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Menatapnya seolah-olah gadis itu hama yang perlu disingkirkan.

"Berbicalah, aku tahu ada yang ingin kau katakan," Kai memulai percakapan. Mimi sudah bisa mengontrol ke-tidak-setuju-annya menjadi tenang. Gadis itu tersenyum seolah apa yang akan dikatakannya _bukan apa-apa_.

"Kami hanya ingin memberimu penawaran." Ucap Mimi, gadis itu mengulum bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di belakang tubuhnya. Memberikan kesan bahwa ia _lugu_. Anggota Windless Knight's memandang waspada kedua gadis itu.

"Penawaran apa?" kali ini Sehun yang memulai. Nadanya sedikit was-was dan tajam. Mimi mengibas-ibas kan tangannya.

"Tenanglah, tidak perlu setegang itu. Kami tidak memberi penawaran yang aneh-aneh. Malah ini mungkin membuat kalian senang." Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum _manis_-nya dengan sedikit terkekeh. Sehun mendengus.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!" gertak Sehun. Pemuda dengan pakaian bertulisan _WorstWind_ itu kesal. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Rara dan Mimi. Mau di gertak atau di ancam pun mereka tidak peduli. Tubuh mereka akan menetap di dunia ini. Bagaimana pun cara kalian membunuhnya.

"Kuperingatkan, lebih baik kalian tidak membalas perang Darkness Knight's dalam memperebutkan FuryTale Coorperation." Ujar Mimi enteng.

"Walaupun kalian memiliki 'kunci masuk' ke sana, lebih baik jangan." Sambungnya. Anggota Windless Knight's mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan ucapan gadis berambut merah keunguan itu. Tapi kecuali untuk Junmyeon. Pemuda yang menyandang gelar ketua Windless Knight's itu tetap melirik tajam Rara. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang buruk dengan semua ini. Terutama pada gadis berambut coklat tua yang masih diam memandang temannya yang juga tenang saat menerangkan maksudnya.

Mata Junmyeon menajam, meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh Rara. Di mulai dari kepala hingga ujung rambut. Wajahnya yang oval. Mata bulat besarnya yang seperti Kyungsoo. Hanya saja mata itu lebih menawan dari milik Kyungsoo, lebih kelam dan... tidak berujung. Siapa saja yang menatap matanya langsung tidak akan lepas dalam hitungan detik. Mereka akan lepas jika si pemilik mata menatap balik mereka.

Seperti Junmyeon sekarang. Ia _terperangkap_.

Gadis berambut coklat tua itu melihat kilasan Junmyeon menatap matanya saat ia tetap fokus dengan banyak orang di depannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum remehnya.

'_Kau penasaran denganku?'_

Dada Junmyeon tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

'_Sudah kuduga.'_

Kali ini Junmyeon seperti terhempas ketika Rara balik menatapnya dalam. Napasnya tercekat saat gadis itu makin menatapnya tajam. Tulang-tulang rusuk Junmyeon berderit seperti dipaksa melekat lebih dekat dengan tulang-tulang lain di dalam tubuhnya. _Sialan_!

-Rara PoV-

Aku mengangkat alisku. Dia kuat rupanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda yang menatapku tadi melebur menjadi cair. Teman-temannya ikut memandang pemuda tadi dengan mata membesar.

"Junmyeon-_hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang menggenakan pakaian bertulisan EarthWind. Aku memiringkan kepala. Berlagak seolah-olah itu bukan salahku.

Pemuda yang bernama Junmyeon itu kembali dengan tubuh yang basah kuyub.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Ra?_" Mimi tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingku. Tidak mengagetkan, _sih_. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"_Tidak ada. Aku hanya melepaskan dirinya dari tatapannya padaku_." Aku menjawab dengan _jujur_. Ups, tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

"_Kau mengintimidasinya_?" dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kali ini aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak menjawabnya lagi.

"Cih," kudengar ada yang berdecih dari belakang. Aku berbalik dan memandangi mereka satu per satu.

"Kami tetap akan membalas perang Darkness Knight, kau tidak usah ikut campur, _gadis manis_." Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi yang satu ini cukup _menarik_. Dengan pakaian bertulisan _PortWind _berwarna hitam-biru, pemuda itu menolak tawaran kami dengan sombong.

"Terserah. Kami hanya memberi sedikit penawaran." Ujarku dengan senyum manis. Pemuda yang tadi memutar bola matanya muak.

-Author PoV-

"Berhenti basa-basi! Aku ingin tahu apa tujuan mu yang sebenarnya!" tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon berucap dengan nada tinggi, telunjuknya juga menunjuk-nunjuk Rara. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap bingung Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam dirimu!" Junmyeon melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dengan tidak terkontrol, tubuh Rara mendadak panas. Mimi merasakan hawa di sampingnya yang lebih dari normal mulai menekan satu titik di tubuh Rara dengan matanya. Ia menekan titik kendali Rara. Dan hanya Mimi yang sanggup seperti itu.

Tapi ada hal aneh yang terjadi dan Mimi merasakannya.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon juga menemukan titik kendali Rara!

|| ~F B T~ ||

**a.n : Hai! Rara balik lagi nih update chapter 2-nya! Maaf ya, rara belum bisa update tentang couple-couple lain yang bakal ada. Beberapa chapter mungkin hanya akan berfokus dalam pemecahan 'kenapa ada dua gadis' dan 'tujuan dua gadis itu apa'. Wkwkwk xD**

**maaf juga ya kalo chap yang ini lebih sedikit, sengaja kok /? Kekeke~**

**Bagaimana cerita chap ini? Masih penasaran dengan lanjutannya? Kekeke~**

**If yes, mind to RnR? Just follow and favorite is okay, but honestly, I need your reviews too :)**

**Big regrats,**

**[|| pervvyrara ||]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight, Blood and Tears**

Chapter **Three**

* * *

**(Note! Center words in story mean flashback!)**

* * *

|| ~F B T~ ||

* * *

.:. _Dunia dulu terbagi menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian putih, dan satu lagi bagian kuning. Mereka menyebutnya 'Perak dan Emas'. Hingga, seseorang mematikan sebuah kutukan kepada dunia yang terbagi dua, kini dunia menyatu kembali. Membawa kebencian abadi dari dua Knight's yang berbeda keyakinan dan perawakan. _.:.

* * *

|| ~F B T~ ||

* * *

.:. _Dia bukan karena nyawa di sini. Pengalihan, pencarian, pengintaian. Itu hanya sebagai untaian kata palsu yang dia buat. Dia yang ini dan dia yang itu berbeda. Tapi, beberapa kata sama sudah di tanam di program katanya. Itu pegangan. Itu kunci. Itu tujuan. Dan dia ada, karena sebuah kalimat dari Dewa yang telah lama marah. Dan mencoba memberi pengampunan. _.:.

* * *

|| ~F B T~ ||

* * *

Di balik mata hitam kelamnya. Yang begitu _dalam_, dan tidak pernah berujung. Menyimpan sebuah rahasia kosong yang tak pernah ia paham untuk apa di sana. Tertanam di sana. Hingga membuatnya terobsesi pada apa yang di tanam di matanya.

"_Ini hanya raga. Tidak bernyawa. Tidak merasa. Tapi dapat berbicara, dan bergerak sesuai apa yang ada dan harus di lakukan."_

Ia tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di dunia itu. Mematahkan rantai kutukan dua dunia yang menjadi saksi kenapa ia harus melanjutkan marah sang Dewa yang menjadi pengampunan dan hanya terjadi sekali. Ia tidak terlalu berharap mereka dapat tahu jika ia datang karena tujuan itu. Bahkan sampai kata tidak.

"_Jangan menaruh apapun pada dia. Hati saja ada, tapi hatinya tidak berisi."_

Kesimpulan yang menyakitkan. Tapi entah kenapa begitu nyata hingga ia tidak mengerti kenapa ada. Ia menggerakkan tangannya. Mengayun-ayunkan ke depan dan belakang. Ia hidup, tapi jiwanya mati. Arti dari hidup adalah tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia bukan monster walau dia salah satu dari monster itu.

"_Berpergian adalah sebuah rencana di balik tujuan. Berhenti hanya ketika ia mendapatkannya."_

Dia sampai tidak sadar jika menemukan orang lain di hidupnya. Membantu dan menyangga. Apa itu pertemanan? Dia tidak peduli. Menyakiti adalah nama lain dari jenisnya. Tapi dia tidak. Tidak dan belum terjadi. Tujuan adalah yang utama daripada nama lain dari jenisnya.

"_Pengenalan pertama adalah cara yang blak-blakkan dan tidak suka berlama-lama. Dan dia cukup beruntung bertemu dengan orang lain."_

Karena kecerobohannya dan karena ada orang lain di sampingnya. Dia bersusah payah untuk tidak berbuat sesukanya dan sabar hati. Kadang ia lebih memilih sendiri dan memperbaiki programnya agar di unduh ulang. Bertemu tidak ada di dalam programnya, bahkan sampai menemani.

"_Dia tidak tahu jika hidup adalah bersama. Dia tidak tahu jika hidup adalah berbagi. Dia tidak tahu jika hidup adalah sebuah pilihan Dewa agar dapat lebih baik dari ini. Tapi untuk apa dia tahu, jika hidup sama saja dengan satu misi?"_

Orang itu lancang. Dia marah dan titik kendalinya menjadi panas. Satu. Dua. Lima. Bahkan puluhan pukulan marah ia terjang ke orang itu. Membuatnya hampir tidak bernyawa. "_**Berhenti membantahku, atau hidupmu bukanlah sekedar nyawa lagi**_**.**"

"_Jangan buat dia marah. Apapun yang kau lakukan. Berhentilah agar dia tidak emosi. Jawablah dengan jawaban yang ia inginkan."_

Satu-satunya alasan adalah Dewa. Semua karena Dewa. Patuh dan tunduk hanya untuk Dewa. Penentang yang agung. _She's the princess between Devil and God._

* * *

|| ~F B T~ ||

* * *

Rara memekik keras. Bahkan suara pekikkannya terdengar sampai keluar dari istana Windless Knight's. Menyebabkan burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di sekitar sana terbang berhamburan.

Mimi berdiri di sebelah Rara yang masih memekik dan Junmyeon berada pada jarak 2 meter di hadapan mereka. Sama-sama sedang bersitegang.

"Lepaskan dia," ujar Mimi dingin. Titik kendali Rara tidak tertembus karena dirinya berelemen angin dan api. Sedangkan Junmyeon sudah lebih dulu melapisinya dengan pusaran air yang tipis.

"Huh?" Junmyeon mendengus mengejek. "Yang benar saja? Mendapatkan salah seorang Foniko itu sangatlah langka, nona Mimi." Junmyeon menampakkan seringainya. Garis rahang Mimi mengeras. _Pria ini?!_

"Tanpa dia, aku tahu kau _bukanlah apa-apa_," Junmyeon tertawa senang di akhir kalimatnya. Sekawannya yang lain hanya diam merasakan aura tidak enak dari Junmyeon.

BRAK!

Semua menoleh ke arah Rara. Gadis berambut coklat tua itu makin tidak terkendali. Dia menjatuhkan sebuah patung yang _tadinya_ berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan. Dan sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan berserakan dimana-mana. Rara menatap ke arah Mimi. Tubuh gadis berambut merah keunguan itu menegang.

"_**Lepaskan aku! Mimi! Lepaskan ini!"**_

_Mata itu... berwarna... orange?_

"Junmyeon! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Mimi kalap. _Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik!_ pikirnya.

Tapi Junmyeon tidak menghiraukan. Ia malah bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang tadi sempat ia tindih. "Untuk apa? Dia di bawah kendaliku, **sekarang**, _sayang__**.**_" Mimi mendecak. Jadi harus dia yang melakukannya dengan _paksa_ kali ini. Semoga Rara tidak apa-apa.

Mata Mimi berubah warna menjadi coklat padam dengan bentuk _shukiren_. Dari tangannya merambat warna hitam pekat membentuk sebuah tanda di sepanjang lengan, kaki, leher hingga wajahnya. Di sudut mata kanannya melingkar garis tipis dengan bentuk kupu-kupu berekor. Junmyeon menyeringai. _Perubahan yang mengagumkan_, pikirnya kagum.

Rara mulai menerjang begitu Mimi selesai merubah _versi_ nya, dengan tangan Rara yang terarah tepat ke dada Mimi. Gadis itu mengelak dengan cepat ketika hampir beberapa inchi di depannya.

Serang balik. Hindar. Menelak. Mimi tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Malah harusnya dia yang khawatir akan dirinya sendiri. Rara kembali menerjang tubuhnya. Kali ini tangannya membentuk gerakan melingkar, membuat sebuah kilasan air yang di penuhi aliran petir. _Sialan_, makinya. _Ini di luar perkiraanku_, lanjutnya.

Jadi Mimi hanya meloncat ke atas sambil mengeluarkan angin dari mulutnya ketika pusaran itu di lempar Rara ke arahnya. Mimi mengarahkan anginnya tepat ke pusaran itu dan membuatnya menjadi pusaran kecil-kecil dengan arah yang tidak tentu. Ia mendaratkan kakinya di atas peganggan tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua kerajaan Windless Knight's.

Ketika Rara kembali menerjang dirinya menggunakan sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari aliran listrik, Mimi tahu inilah waktunya dia melepaskan jurusnya untuk merusak pusaran air tipis yang dibuat Junmyeon di titik kendali Rara. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu saat Rara sudah berjarak 10senti dari tubuhnya, gadis itu hanya memalingkan tubuhnya ke samping dan menyentuh titik kendali Rara dengan kepalan tangannya yang di lapisi api.

"Gezz," ringis Mimi pelan. Aliran listrik milik Rara masih terasa walaupun kepalan tangannya sudah terlapisi api. Sedangkan Rara, tubuhnya menghantam tembok hingga membekaskan lekuk tubuhnya di sana. Dia meringis pelan merasakan tubuhnya seperti jatuh dari atas dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Mimi baru bernapas lega ketika hawa panas sudah tidak melingkupi auranya lagi. Itu berarti Rara sudah tidak di bawah kontrol siapapun. Dengan begitu ia dapat merubah _versi_ nya kembali normal.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?_" Mimi menghampiri gadis yang baru saja jatuh dari tembok tempat ia membekaskan lekuk tubuhnya. Rara sedikit meringis saat berusaha berdiri dan menatap kelompok Windless Knight's dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau!" telunjuk Rara menunjuk ke arah Junmyeon yang tengah menyeringai. Seolah orang itu tidak takut dengan _dua gadis di depannya itu_.

"_Bangsat kalian! Kalau bukan karena Dia, aku tidak akan mau susah-susah seperti ini!_" Rara berteriak menggunakan bahasa para Foniko. Teriakan gadis itu berbarengan dengan tangan kanannya yang menunjuk Junmyeon sambil menembakkannya dengan lairan listrik berwarna _orange_. Junmyeon dengan cepat meleburkan tubuhnya menjadi air bersama dengan kelompoknya yang lain karena mereka memegang satu sama lain.

Rara yang masih dengan kekesalannya, menyentuhkan kedua tangannya ke lantai dan mengalirinya listrik ke semua sudut kerajaan itu. Membuat Junmyeon dan sekawannya kembali ke bentuk awal mereka; manusia.

"Berhenti main-main, dan jangan pernah membalas perang Darkness Knight's!" Rara berujar. Sedangkan para anggota Windless Knight's merasakan tubuhnya kesemutan dan tidak bisa di gerakkan. Junmyeon mendesis geram.

"Apa urusanmu dengan itu?!" teriak Chanyeol dengan marah. Dia yang berelemen api tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya terlapisi api karena basah dan listrik. Rara mendengus jengah.

"Kalau itu, dengan kalian paksa pun, aku tidak akan mengatakannya," kali ini Mimi yang berbicara. Nadanya sama persis dengan nada yang di gunakan Rara ketika mereka masih di kerajaan Darkness Knight's.

"Ah, jika kalian membantah _perintah kami_, akan ku ambil paksa 4 anggota kalian, dengan atau tanpa setuju dari mu, Junmyeon!" Mimi menunjuk kepala Junmyeon dengan kepalan tangannya, selanjutnya di telapak tangannya muncul sebuah koin emas bulat besar. Mimi melemparkannya tepat di depan Junmyeon.

"Kami pergi." Ujar Mimi. Tubuhnya dan Rara menghilang di balik pintu utama kerajaan Windless Knight's saat Junmyeon mengambil dan menggenggam koin itu kuat-kuat.

"Kami. Tidak. Akan. Patuh. Dengan. Kalian." Junmyeon bermonolog. Keping emas yang ada di genggamannya bengkok menekuk karena terlalu kuat di genggam oleh Junmyeon.

* * *

|| ~F B T~ ||

* * *

Kedua gadis itu berjalan bersampingan. Mereka sedang menuju tempat kelompok mereka tinggal, di underchain. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, aura mereka sangatlah tidak enak.

"_Mati saja kelompok sombong itu,_" ujar salah satu dari mereka. Dari telapak tangannya muncul kembali sebuah koin emas bulat besar yang masih bagus. Gadis berambut merah keunguan itu mendesis marah.

"_Aku tidak suka mereka, apalagi pekerjaan ini_," gadis lainnya yang tidak membawa koin apapun itu berujar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Gadis berambut merah keunguan– Mimi menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit begitu melihat gadis lainnya tidak terlihat berapi-api seperti tadi.

"_Ada apa?_" tanyanya lembut. Gadis berambut coklat tua– Rara hanya diam.

"_Kau tahu, hidup hanya karena sebuah misi gila, tidak memiliki hati, tidak memiliki jiwa, dan apapunlah yang ada pada diri mereka para manusia! Aku tidak memilikinya._" Ujarnya lagi. Mimi mengelus kepala belakang Rara.

"_Tapi kau memiliki perasaan_," Mimi berucap dengan senyum yang sedikit tersungging di bibirnya. Rara menelengkan kepalanya.

"_Memang ada yang salah dengan diriku ini. Aku seharusnya tidak mengikutsertakan dirimu dalam bahaya seperti ini, atau seperti tadi_," Rara menggumam. Membuat Mimi mengernyit lagi.

"_Aku tidak keberatan soal itu_," terang Mimi dengan tangannya yang menumpu di belakang kepala.

"_Jika aku sedang berjalan, bahkan di jalan yang terjal, aku akan terus berjalan. Jalan ini bukanlah jalan putar balik, jalan ini maju. Tidak ada yang dapat memutar balik keadaan, bahkan Dewa sekalipun._" Lanjutnya dengan mata menerawang ke depan. Membuat Rara tertegun sejenak.

"_Dewa tidak dapat memutar balik, Dia hanya dapat membenarkan apa yang salah dengan membuat jalan maju, bukan mundur. Jika badai menghantam, itu artinya ada yang sedang mengawasi kita agar lebih baik lagi,_" Mimi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kepalanya melirik ke arah Rara yang masih tertegun.

"_Dan kau, bahkan memiliki lebih dari sekedar perasaan, Rara,_" ucapnya tulus. Mereka berdua terhenti di tengah jalanan yang kanan dan kirinya di penuhi ilalang hijau segar. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang dan awan kelabu segera merayap di atas kepala mereka. Mimi mengulurkan tangannya ke Rara.

"_Kemarilah, pintu underchain terbuka lebar untukmu..._" Mimi mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberitahu Rara jika di underchain dia tetaplah Rara, bukan manusia yang tidak memiliki hati atau jiwa atau apapun itu. Tidak. Dia tetaplah Rara...

Rara memandang uluran itu sebentar, memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Lambat laun, tangannya mulai menggapai uluran itu. Sesuatu di belakang kepalanya berbisik-bisik, berdengung, dan semua itu hanya untuk memaksanya menerima uluran itu. Rara hanya menerimanya, tidak lebih, kan?

* * *

|| ~F B T~ ||

* * *

_Pemuda dengan masker hitam yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok yang terlapisi cat warna merah itu berdesis. Tangan kirinya menahan darah yang terus merembes keluar dari lengan kanannya. Dia menahan raungan antara sakit dan marah._

_Mata merah terangnya menjadi gelap dalam hitungan detik ketika muncul bayang orang lain dari arah depan. Suara derap langkah kaki yang keras membuatnya makin tidak tentu arah berlari. Kakinya yang dilapisi boots itu berlari menuju pinggiran tebing curam. Ada seseorang yang mengikuti dia dan sekarang berada tepat di belakangnya, mengendus-endus tidak senang._

_Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Masih dengan tangan kirinya yang menahan luka di tangan kanannya. Menatap tajam seseorang yang mengikutinya._

"_Pengkhianat!"_

* * *

|| ~F B T~ ||

* * *

**a.n : Hai hai! Gimana chapter 3-nya? Bingung pasti –sobs– ah, sekedar informasi. OC Rara dan OC Mimi sebenernya nggak satu jenis alias salah satu dari mereka itu bukan manusia. Tebak deh siapa diantara mereka kekeke!**

**Bagaimana cerita chap ini? Masih penasaran dengan lanjutannya?**

**If yes, mind to RnR? Just follow and favorite is okay, but honestly, I need your reviews too :)**

**Big regrats,**

**[|| pervvyrara ||]**


End file.
